<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spring day by i_was_human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135962">spring day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human'>i_was_human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Translation (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Guardians of the Four Seasons, Angst, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Muteness, Sign Language, Spring, Winter, can be read as platonic or romantic, in like, no beta we die lik emne, one scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanna get to the other side of the earth, holding your hand<br/>Wanna put an end to this winter<br/>How much longing should we see snowing down<br/>To have the days of spring, Friend</p><p>-Spring Day, BTS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Jaewon | Wyld &amp; Lee Minsoo, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Lee Minsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spring day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's something beautiful about winter, he decides, running his fingers over a golden leaf.</p><p>It disintegrates at his touch, snapping off the branch as its particles drift away on the breeze, and he exhales, breath forming a cloud in front of him.</p><p>It's quiet, winter. Quiet, cold, and so, so lonely.</p><p>It's no matter to him. He's grown used to it.</p><p>Once, many millennia ago, he walked the earth at all times, bringing snow and ice and <em>death </em>wherever he went. Millenia ago, there was nothing - nothing but him, the ice, and the cold.</p><p>And then the ice started to melt.</p><p>The ice started to melt, and then there was another - the dark-haired spirit of chilling weather and warm drinks - and another - the bright-haired spirit of warmth and joy - and another-</p><p>and now there are four, and he's still alone.</p><p>His fingers brush over a tree's bark, ice spiraling out from his hand, and he hums to himself, fingertips tracing the divots and bumps in the wood.</p><p>It's nice, this. Being able to focus on something <em>alive </em>for a moment.</p><p>"Minsoo," someone murmurs, and he freezes, his world of endless silence shattered in an instant.</p><p>And <em>oh</em>.</p><p>It's the spirit of spring.</p><p>It's the spirit of spring, flowers woven through his brilliant hair and a faint smile on his lips, and Minsoo turns, wanting desperately, <em>achingly</em>, to reach out and touch him, but winter is never meant to touch spring, and so he stays where he is.</p><p>The spring spirit steps closer, the flower crown around his head tilted from the breeze, and Minsoo takes a step back, his own crown of broken, frozen branches digging into his scalp.</p><p>He doesn't speak.</p><p>Never has.</p><p>"Minsoo," the spring spirit repeats, voice low and mournful and <em>sad</em>, and Minsoo takes another step back, watching as a snowflake lands on the spring spirit's nose.</p><p>God, <em>Jaewon</em>.</p><p>He doesn't understand why Jaewon always does this, doesn't understand why he keeps trying to show him spring, <em>doesn't understand why he stays</em>, but he wishes he wouldn't.</p><p>"Why do you always run?"</p><p>And Jaewon's staring at him, the flowers blooming on the hems of his robes already starting to wither, and Minsoo takes another step back, pulls up his scarf to cover his mouth, and he doesn't say a word.</p><p>Winter is silent.</p><p>Winter has <em>always </em>been silent.</p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>," Jaewon pleads, taking another step forwards. "Hyung, you can- you can come home with me. Daehyun-ah and Dongho-hyung would love to see you. They miss you."</p><p>And <em>oh</em>, Minsoo remembers them - remembers Dongho's deep eyes and fleeting smile, remembers Daehyun's golden hair and pealing laughter - and even more than that, remembers why he left.</p><p>Winter isn't meant to be near anything. It kills, and it kills, and it <em>kills</em>-</p><p>"I miss you," Jaewon repeats, quieter, more vulnerable, and Minsoo stares at him for a moment, stares at the withered branches spiraling over Jaewon's sleeve, and he shakes his head.</p><p>Winter kills.</p><p>There's no other way to say it.</p><p>"Hyung," Jaewon insists, striding forwards with his arm outstretched. "Hyung, <em>please</em>-"</p><p>His hand grips Minsoo's sleeve-</p><p>and for a moment, all he can see is the past.</p>
<hr/><p>Once upon a time, the four seasons lived together.</p><p>Daehyun brightened their home with his bright sun, and Dongho cooled them with bracing breezes that ran rampant through the massive halls. Jaewon made flowers bloom on each and every surface, vines creeping up columns and blossoms appearing in every hole, and Minsoo-</p><p>Minsoo ruined it all.</p><p>He dimmed Daehyun's light, turned Dongho's chilling breezes into emissaries of ice and winter. He sunk into himself as the winter approached, time creeping by at a snail's pace, and it was only after the fact that he realized he killed Jaewon's flowers.</p><p>Nearly killed <em>Jaewon</em>.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, the spirit of spring looked so pale lying there, the vines that usually wrapped around his arm gray and withered, and Minsoo took one-two-three steps back in the face of Dongho and Daehyun's judging gazes, and before they could try to kill him, he ran.</p><p>He ran far, far away from the perfect world they made for themselves, and he eventually fell to his knees at the side of a pond, pent-up <em>winter</em> coiling in his core and screaming to be let out.</p><p>So he did.</p><p>He threw his head back and <em>screamed</em>, and the cold blew out of him, millennia of keeping it cooped up taking its toll as the entire world turned white. He blotted out Daehyun's sun, wrenched control of Dongho's breezes from him, and, once again, every one of Jaewon's flowers died a painful death at his hand.</p><p>The storm eventually subsided, but Minsoo's part of the world never grew warm again.</p><p>Not even when Jaewon would visit, robes hanging off his frame and bright eyes <em>desperate </em>as he begged for Minsoo to come home. Not even Jaewon's gentle warmth could bring light to this place-</p><p>and that says something about how cursed it is, doesn't it?</p><p>A world of eternal darkness, a world of eternal cold and silence and <em>death</em>-</p><p>spring has no place here.</p>
<hr/><p>He wrenches his arm from Jaewon's grasp, breath coming short and quick, and the spring spirit stares at him, pain flickering in his bright eyes.</p><p>"Minsoo..."</p><p>It's pointless.</p><p>Minsoo can never come home with him.</p><p>He knows this, and Jaewon knows this, and this same song and dance just repeats, each step growing more sluggish with every turn.</p><p><em>"I can't go home with you," </em>he signs, his hand movements stilted with a lack of practice, and Jaewon stares at him, pain flickering in his eyes. </p><p>"Hyung..."</p><p>He doesn't reply.</p><p>No - instead, he walks away, the gentle breeze turning into a tempest, and he tries to ignore the way frost blooms under his bare feet, tries to ignore the way his fingertips tingle with cold, tries to ignore Jaewon calling after him, and he manages to ignore it until it's gone on the breeze.</p><p>The storm dwindles down to a few gusts of wind, and he stares up at the sky, comforted by the silence once more.</p><p>It's safer this way. </p><p>After all, winter kills all that it touches, and Minsoo loves Jaewon too much to let it touch him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what this is but i hope you enjoyed :D</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/i_was_human_">twit</a> | <a href="https://discord.gg/CNunB74">lit fic discord!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>